26 April 1981 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-04-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions the Human League track he's playing is Sound Of The Crowd, but instead plays the b-side, Sound Of The Crowd (Add Your Voice). Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Diagram Brothers: Bricks (7" -Bricks / Postal Bargains) New Hormones ORG 9 *Wall: Rememberance (7") Polydor POSP 260 *Dangerous Girls: Step Out (7") Human HUM6 *Lloyd Deslandes: Baldhead (7") Dalphine Originally released on the Dalphine Production label, as Desie Mr Lonely - Bawl Head. Lloyd Deslandes started recording and producing in the late 60's as Mr. Lonely. Peel referred the artist as Desie Mr Lonely, which was on the record. Later releases were under Lloyd Deslandes' name. *Stiff Little Fingers: Kicking Up A Racket (album - Go For It) Chrysalis CHR 1339 *Xex: Saint Vitus' Dance (album - Group: Xex) What's That Music X01 *999: Obsessed (7") Albion ION 1011 *Scars: Obsessions (album - Author! Author!) PRE PREX 5 *Human League: The Sound Of The Crowd (Add Your Voice) (7") Virgin VS 416 *Colours Of Time: Rock Section (7") Monsters In Orbit TV EYE 1 *Creation Steppers: Africa (split 12" with Jah Pebbles - Africa / Psalms-87-2 ) Lloyd Coxsone Outernational LCD 002 *French: The Model (7") Sanguine SAN 101 *''John doesn't seem to realise or refer to the fact that the above track is a cover of Kraftwerk'' *Cure: All Cats Are Grey (album - Faith) Fiction FIX 6 *''John says that he received a single from Slow Children that he didn't care for. Now the album has arrived, that he quite likes, but funnily enough, for the UK release, the aforementioned single (Spring In Fialta) did not make it on to the UK release of the album....'' *Slow Children: Brazilian Magazines (album - Slow Children) Ensign ENVY 501 *Airstrip 1: Longer To Live (7") Oval OVEP 19/84 *'File 2' *J.C.‘s Mainmen: Ear Bending (b/w 7" - Casual Trousers) Fresh FRESH 28 *Modern English: The Token Man (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *Passage: Hip Rebels (7" - Troops Out) Night & Day AMPM 22:00 *Ras Michael & The Sons Of Negus: Time Is Drawing Nigh (album - Love Thy Neighbour) Jah Life JL LP 005 *''John introduces (with trepidation) the following as a Liverpool supergroup. However they consist of two members, neither of whom seem to have had involvement in any releases other than this single and an album as Faction, so the basis for this statement is, for now, a mystery'' *Faction: Faction (7") Inevitable INEV 007 *Stranger Station: Minutes To Silence (7") Superwop ST 01 *Modernaires: We Did It Again (7") Illuminated ILL 4 *Marine: Life In Reverse (7") Les Disques Du Crépuscule TWI 024 *Stiff Little Fingers: Piccadilly Circus (album - Go For It) Chrysalis CHR 1339 *Freddie McGregor: When I Am Ready (7") *Xex: Svetlana (album - Group: Xex) What's That Music X01 *Modern English: A Viable Commercial (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *Shade: 6:05 (7") Juverna JUV 001 *Sinking Ships: Dream (7") Recession REC S 1 File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1981-04-26A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1981-04-26B.mp3 ;Length * 01:00:31 * 00:58:29 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:1981 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment